


Stars in Every Galaxy

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Gemology [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Shattering Gems, The Diamond Authority - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: In a faded blue bubble, Steven couldn't help the curoiusity. However, by touching it, it's contents fell to the floor with an uncomfortablely loud crash. If it had been any higher, he was sure the little purple and pink gem would've shattered.As he reached down to hold the fallen gem, he quickly realizes that this could've been a bad idea.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> lol I have too many ideas and this is what comes. Whoops enjoy the madness.

The world she knew was no more. A war over and friends lost on both sides. Nothing could be worse than believing for so long that everyone you fought beside was shattered at the hands of the enemy. A cold, drowning sorrow was there in her soul, in her gem.

With her Diamond gone, shattered, she didn't have much going for her. She'd been on Earth for nearly 6,000 years, not too long before Homeworld decided that Earth was next to be modernized and used as a gem farm.

Like the rest of the gems she knew, they were grown on Earth, like her. Her gem, a quartz, was specially formed in a northern Kindergarden. She never exactly knew what section name she was from but that didn't matter to her anymore.

After she had emerged from the ground, she was shipped off to Homeworld. This Quartz never thought anything of it, she was always told that it was her job. Once stationed in Central Homeworld, she met another Quartz who had a Pearl with her. A Quartz designated Rose Quartz.

This gem was different, certainly by Homeworld standards. The hair that she projected was a pink, with large curls, and bore a long white dress. Not only was this Rose different in looks, she allowed herself to have composed thought that was not forced or imposed on her; her mind was free to have her own thought. That was not what was wanted of a Warrior Quartz; they were to fight and to die – to shatter – for their Diamond, should any threat appear. But with her own thought, with outlandish ideas, that's where it all began:

_The Gem Rebellion._

Rose first spoke firmly against the Diamonds: Blue, White, Yellow, and Pink, but she was never able to have any of the four listen to her appeals. This baffled and created curiosity for Galaxy; she'd never been so close to having known conflict that was bound inside of their ever-growing society. But, Galaxy Quartz did not learn exactly why this Rose Quartz had it within her to speak out. And Galaxy wouldn't learn this luxury until long after the war.

Nor would she have anything to say about the war, until one day, one day before her eyes, that Rose Quartz shattered her Diamond.

The Diamond to which she was born under, the Diamond she was sworn to protect, she had failed. There was battle amongst the court, the Diamonds' that still stood sent out their guards. Galaxy rushed this Quartz, attacking with near lethal force. For she knew, if this Quartz was shattered, she could not be tried, and if she could not be tried because of this Quartz' blind rage, she'd be tried herself.

Before Galaxy could give this gem that final popping blow – who had shattered her Diamond – the Rose Quartz took off and ran. Taking a ship, she flew elsewhere. Galaxy did not care anymore. Her Diamond was gone. She leaned down, fell to her knees, gem landing on the floor of the great room, and collected the once whole gem of Pink Diamond.

The standing Diamonds said nothing for the remains, never giving her an order on what to do on the matter. Without their orders, allowing her fingers to pick up each little shard, she kept them close to her. There was a pain in her gem, but she pushed through, cupping the once Diamond close to her. Blue Diamond approached her and summoned the pieces, she had bubbled them, sending the shards to Creation knows where.

From Earth, the rebellion changed her. It made her angrier with herself for not protecting her Diamond like she should have, and to now serve under a new Diamond. The newest owner of the mudball, Blue Diamond. Her leadership was a calm, cold one. She never left her carriage, her word here was law to anyone that was for the Homeworld regime.

Now, she guarded her Diamond, Blue Diamond, like she should have the first. Standing like a statue, ready and willing to have her gem shattered if it is necessary to the cause. And it really was her only cause. Her Diamond was gone. She could not stand to lose another Diamond under her watch, she would not be physically able to handle it.

Each time, there would be new shipments to and from Homeworld. They wanted to Quartz' that were grown on Earth to be strong, powerful fighters and protectors; most of these Quartz' were sent for the Diamonds. The rebellion was still going strong in the gems and minds of the Homeworld gems.

_All of the Gems._

There was an escort for a shipment of Sapphire gems, for their future sight. The Diamonds found them useful to the situation at hand and thought it was best to have an upper hand in the conflict. There was one though, that Blue Diamond asked for specifically, one that was guarded by a group of Rubies.

That Sapphire was lead right to Blue Diamond, telling what she saw, and was about to leave but there was an attack. The rebellion leaders. The Pearl and Rose Quartz flung themselves down. And the name of the Crystal Gems was born into Homeworld history.

There, in that attack, the Pearl almost struck the Sapphire but one of the Rubies jolted to her before any blade could poof either. But what came of the two coming together was extraordinary!

Two gems of different castes fusing was unheard of until that day. It was taboo, but it was grounded in the mind of Galaxy Quartz, and it would stay that way for a long time. But a lass, she had a job to do, she – the fusion – was driven out. There was an attempt to capture them, but they were never found.

She had failed again in her eyes. And not only in her own but in the Diamond's that she was surviving under. At these moments Galaxy had two options: run and be hunted or poofed and bubbled to await trial.

She took the latter.

What would be the point of running? If she had ran, she'd be seen as treasonous to Homeworld and would be thought a conspirator to the cause of the Crystal Gems. Galaxy would rather be shattered than ever be thrown into the same group that killed her Pink Diamond.

She'd never forgive them for what they've done.

It was a matter of honor, to which, she'd lost. Galaxy took her punishment by having the remaining Rubies poof her with only their brute force. Painful, yes, however, quick.

For that bubble that Blue Diamond personally put her, she'd not see the light of day until long after the war was over. From there, she'd never know what happened to her Blue Diamond or to the other gems from either side.

Galaxy would have to learn the ways of how everything changed so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

No one really thinks that any gem inside a bubble knows what going on outside. In a small way, a bubbled gem knows what is going on in the outside world. Unless the bubbler had it in their mind at that moment that they did make the bubble that they did not wish for the bubbles gem to know, that gem would then never know. For an example of sorts, Blue Diamond, when she bubbled Galaxy, she had it in mind that she did not want Galaxy to know what her fate was going to be. So the ability for sight and auditory influxes was drowned out to none at all.

Galaxy was oblivious to this though, and that should make complete sense. Without the small senses that she did hold, in a way, she was completely blind to the world around her. Time, the place.

To which should also explain how she was on an old ship, one that was bound for Homeworld but was attacked and downed by the Crystal Gems. Taken down by biggest fusion consisted of different gems that any of the Homeworld gems had ever seen:

_Adachiite._

The Rubies and other Quartz’ did what they could to defend the ship, in end turn, defend their Diamond. They failed. Blue Diamond was poofed. And of the few gems that were left in one piece, they did not stick around after what was left of the ship. They abandoned her – Blue Diamond – in her weakest moments.

Blue Diamond, though usually never fought physically, she could fight, however. Diamonds, though protected as if they were fragile, are truly the strongest amongst the other gems. With that, it was only ever thought that only Diamonds could shatter other Diamonds, everyone was wrong. Odd thing really, how it was thought that the Diamonds were thought to be indestructible. It does not take much to make opinions change as truths are revealed.

That’s the funny thing, and sad. It’s always terrifying to realize that the one thing that you thought was your strength in a situation was not as sound as you thought. That was a major turning point in the Crystal Gems rebellion against the Diamond Authority. No one knows for sure what they did or even what they had planned to do to Blue Diamond.

And Galaxy never knew that she failed again, though she was not there in a physical form, she’d still believe that she was to blame. She lost two Diamonds that were under her care. Blue Diamond still escaped back to Homeworld. Failure was never an option that she would accept or be accepted of from others. But she’d never know, not for a long time until her bubble popped.

Even though she was in a bubble, she still had time – actually – to think. It was thought for a long time that once you were bubbled, all of your thought ceases and you’re nothing more than a gem in a semi-permanent yet pop-able sphere. This is where the hatred and self-loathing really took hold.

Now, the thought that once you’re in a bubble, your thought stops is not true, however, there is no true concept of time. Galaxy did not know how long she would be in the bubble or how long she had been in. She would find out soon enough though.

A little human named Steven Universe had his merry way, searching through the temple and – since none of the other gems were there to say otherwise – he found himself in the heart of it. Right, where all the bubbled gems that the Crystal Gems captured were sent.

In a faded blue bubble, Steven couldn't help the curiosity. However, by touching it, it's contents fell to the floor with an uncomfortably loud crash. If it had been any higher, he was sure the little purple and pink gem would've shattered.

As he reached down to hold the fallen gem, he quickly realizes that this could've been a bad idea.

The light blinded him, he reacted by shielding his eyes. But one thing's for sure, Steven should've expected to be thrown across the room. He grunted as he rolled to a scraping stop, limbs already buzzing with adrenaline. Another thing he should have anticipated was that this gem would reform, be brutish in strength; he did anticipate, however, that the gem would purple. It was more of a magenta, with a near white-pink half skirt-kilt-thing around her waist.

Her weapons were already drawn, two Kopis swords, the same near white-pink that darkened down to the curved hilt. Steven was at this point unarmed and completely at this gem's mercy. But he wasn't going to go down without a fight, especially since she didn't seem to want to know who or what he was. Neither did she go straight to kill him like other Homeworld gems had attempted.

She did not charge him, blades still ready, but she held firm as one she held across her torso. Steven watched with curious eyes before shifting to rest on his knees. “Hello?” Steven inquired softly, watching how the cautious purple eyes watched him back. She did not reply. “Are you from Homeworld?” He assumed she was but he did not verbalize that. She grunted something, nothing that he could understand. Maybe she couldn’t understand him?

“I’m Steven.” He was now kneeling, slowly rising to be back on his feet. The Quartz drew both blades right in front of her, a defensive stance. “No! No. It’s okay,” he sounded sweetly but with an edge of panic, “I’m not going to hurt you.” The Quartz narrowed her eyes, only shifting her weapons fractionally.

He was now standing straight up, edging closer, if Pearl saw him now she’d freak. If any of the Gems saw him doing something like this, they would freak. Except for Garnet, she may actually be calm. Or have a vision of how this could go well for the Gems. For the time being, he’d have to do this the Steven Way! Even if potentially that meant him being in danger.

“Why are you not fleeing?” It startled him at first just how low she was, lower alto than that of Garnet, almost a growl like she was disappointed. Steven, however, was far from disappointed; she talked! How’d she learned English? Ah! What’s that matter now? “I want to help you.”

“There is nothing for… whatever you are to help me.” Her weapons lower down close to just above her hips. “What are you?” It was uncharacteristic of a Quartz to ask questions aside from orders, and their details. A fighter was only that, and they were to fight and to shatter without a question. It was a matter of loyalty! Honor!

“I'm a human.”

She growled, unsatisfied with the answer, she clashed her kopis together. Steven flinched a little at the harsh noise, almost like nails on a chalk board. Startling and painful yet quick, all in a brief moment.

“What -- no. Who are you?” He asked, eyes quickly darting to six sided gen with sharp edges. There was a faint bit of dark blue on it. He thought on that he had yet to see another gem – from Homeworld or of those who have been bubbled – on their knee. He's seen one with her Ruby in where – if she were human – where an eye would be.

The Quartz stayed in her defensive stance, still ready to strike if he made any move against her. To wit, even wasn’t quite sure if he had any intention of doing so in any case. “My designation is Galaxy Quartz.”

Steven beamed, grin wide and bright, despite the dark temple room. “It sounds pretty.” He opened his hands, pointing his palms up. Galaxy shifted, kopis pointing together like two sides of a triangle. “It is not pretty! It's fierce! I’m one of the strongest Quartzes to have ever come out of a Kindergarden!”

“Steven?”

“Ste-man, where you hidin’?”

“He shouldn’t be in here.” Steven knew Garnet’s, Amethyst’s, and Pearl’s voices. The anticipation of what was possible of occurring made his hair on his neck prickle. And the screech from Pearl of his name, one that sent Galaxy into a new stance, ready and balanced.

“Whoa! What is she doing out of a bubble?” The Crystal Gems charged, gauntlets, whip, and spear, all aiming for the purple and pink gem. And Galaxy Quartz was ready for them.


End file.
